


i'm sure you already know

by nullspace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace
Summary: this was based on a post by inkskinned on tumblr, i can't find the link but i will edit this again when i do! enjoy!





	i'm sure you already know

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a post by inkskinned on tumblr, i can't find the link but i will edit this again when i do! enjoy!

what's worse than fucking your life up? fucking someone's life up, minho thinks as his fingers brush on seungyoon's forehead gently. the younger boy looks so peaceful, so soft—because that's how seungyoon has always been, peaceful and soft, a little sad, but he knows how to cope.

seungyoon squirms in his sleep and minho puts his hand down to his side, sighing before he leaves the room.

here is the thing: he knows seungyoon loves him—god, he knows how head over heels in love seungyoon is with him. not by words, though, no. seungyoon is just obvious, and oblivious at the same time. like he probably realizes he loves minho, but doesn't know how to show it—as if the way he stares at minho doesn't give away how much love his eyes hold for minho. or how he'd come running whenever minho's text to him says "can you come? i need you" without second thought, or how minho's mood affects his own.

or...

or how he threw away his good life—his guaranteed good life—away just to be with minho. minho had laughed at him that day, seungyoon soaking wet because he was running through the rain, body trembling and cold and pale.

"it doesn't matter," seungyoon had said after he was inside, had changed into something warmer with a blanket draped over his shoulders.

minho stopped laughing after he realized it had been three months and seungyoon had not once left for home.

-

they ran as fast as they could, seungyoon on the lead—because he was always so much better than minho at everything, including running. seungyoon could go so much faster, though. but he didn’t.

minho stumbled upon a rock and fell, an officer quickly held him down. seungyoon turned around, eyes wide and scared, and minho knew he was more scared for minho than himself and he thought, seungyoon, you big idiot.

the officers pressed them against the car, hands cuffed on their backs as the officers checked their pockets. minho dared himself to face seungyoon, only to found the latter staring at him, all worried eyes and whatnot. minho mustered up a smile, forced, and his heart broke into pieces when seungyoon returned the smile with one that was genuine. minho thought, seungyoon, you big idiot.

-

seungyoon is a hopeless romantic, minho is just hopeless.

at times minho pretends he doesn't know all the proses, the poems, and the lyrics seungyoon has written were about him, because seungyoon doesn't know he knows.

one night when they were high, seungyoon was far gone and not sober, tugging on minho's sleeve while he injected more drugs into his system.

"minho," he'd called, and minho hummed, "why is it that... that i always write you into words until they're tired of being the anagrams of your name but you—you never reciprocate?"

"dunno," minho had shrugged, throwing the syringe away before climbing onto seungyoon's lap because he wanted to pretend he wasn't a little sober, that he wouldn't remember seungyoon's question the next morning, or the next one, or the next one, or the next one.

-

minho remembers them sitting on the roof of his car, bottles of beer in their hands. seungyoon's was still full, minho's had been empty since they first got there.

"a shooting star!" seungyoon half shouted, finger pointing to the sky while his other hand shook minho's arm excitedly, "make a wish!"

minho laughed at him, told him he's childish and naïve for still believing at such thing. but when seungyoon looked away, he looked up at the sky. i wish i could love you back, he wished to the star.

-

it's now three years and seungyoon never says anything, still pretending he isn't in love with minho despite all the things he does that blatantly say the opposite.

seungyoon trudges to the living room, greeting minho who's sitting on the couch with a paper in his hand. he looks only a little ridiculous with his hair sticking everywhere, rubbing his eyes sleepily while his other hand holds a mug.

as seungyoon approaches minho, he finds out that: 1) it's not just a paper in minho’s hand, it's a picture, and 2) it's a picture of him when he was a child, a gold medal around his neck and toothy grin framing his tiny face. seungyoon doesn't say anything as minho puts the picture down and rubs his face.

"god," minho sighs, "i really fucked you up."

 


End file.
